An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor device for converting electricity or electric energy to visible light. An LED can directly convert electricity to light. LED lights have advantages including energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, being highly practical, high stability, short response time, and long operation lifetime, etc. LED lights have been widely used in the low-carbon lifestyle. LED lighting leads the trend in highly efficient “green” lighting applications. The unique power supplies and control methods of LED lighting devices support the integration of smart control and multimedia capabilities in various lighting and other electronic devices.
In practice, many applications require a plurality of LED lights. In conventional lighting technologies, when a plurality of LED lights/lighting devices are controlled by a remote server, each LED lighting device is individually connected to the wireless router and communicates/interacts with the remote server through the wireless router. The server individually controls each LED lighting device. The conventional lighting technologies may waste a great amount of network resources. Also, since the plurality of LED lighting devices may each have a different distance to the wireless router, the communications between the LED lighting devices located on the edge of the wireless signal coverage are and the remote server may have poor quality.